Happy Together
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: Based on an AU from fbiwagentwarren\guncontrcl on tumblr. A fluff piece. Mike meets Abby while on vacation in California and they discover they both live in the DC area. Without having to hide his job from her they can just be fun, flirty and well happy together.
1. Part One

Part One

"He's staring at you, Abby," Lucia smirked. Abby looked across the room and locked eyes with the blonde Adonis that she had been exchanging glances with. He didn't look away this time, but smiled at her. She smiled back. He was holding his pool cue waiting for his friend to finish his turn.

"Ugh. Your turn," Johnny grumbled after failing to sink his ball.

Mike snickered. He quickly survived the table. "Number three," Mike called. He leaned over the pool table. Resting his cue over his finger he lined up his shot. Mike sunk the ball. Upon straightening he couldn't stop his glance from travelling right back to where the brunette goddess was standing.

When Mike took too long to get ready for his next shot, Johnny followed his friend's line of vision. Johnny shook his head. "Just go talk to her!" he urged, "The two of you have been making googly eyes at each other all night."

"She probably already has a boyfriend," Mike said. There was no way a woman that hot was unattached.

"We can put the game on hold for you to get her number," Johnny insisted.

"So, are you going to go for it or not?" Lucia nudged.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Abby quipped.

"No way, Chica," Lucia shook her head, "You just seem into the pool player."

"What makes you say that?" Abby questioned.

"Oh, how about you've been undressing him with your eyes," Lucia pressed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I that obvious?" Abby cringed.

"It's not just you- he's been doing the same thing," Lucia replied.

"If you won't go over and talk to him I'll do it," Lucia raised an eyebrow.

"Give him some time to come over," Abby said. She was progressive in most aspects of life, but preferred to let a man be a man in certain arenas.

"Why wait? His friend is kind of hot," Lucia smirked and pushed herself out and away from the bar in a purposeful motion. Just like that she was gone.

"Lucia," Abby protested. But it was too late, the Latina would not be deterred. Half embarrassed and half excited, Abby watched her friend go over and introduce herself to the guys.

"Hi," Lucia greeted as she sauntered up to the men. Johnny straightened from the shot he was about to take and set the bottom end of his pool cue on the floor. He gave Lucia a good once over. Johnny liked what he saw. "I'm Lucia," she said.

"I'm Johnny," he replied, "That's Mike."

"Hi," Mike greeted.

She motioned her head back to where Abby stood. "My friend over there, her name is Abby," Lucia said.

"Abby," Mike repeated mentally. He licked his lips.

Abby saw Lucia lean over and whisper something to Mike. Whatever Lucia said caused him to lift his face and lock eyes with Abby. There was mischief in his ocean orbs. He tilted his head and smirked. The good kind of butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. He was coming over.

"I'll keep Johnny company," Lucia promised.

Mike handed Lucia his pool cue and took up his jacket. He made his way around to the bar. "Hi," Abby reached out her hand as he approached her.

"I'm Mike," he took her offered hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you, Abby."

"Yeah, that's my name," she bobbed her head.

"May I buy you a drink?" Mike asked.

"Ok," Abby agreed. They flagged down the bartender. "I'll have a Madras, please," she said.

"Madras? Where are you from?" Mike inquired.

"Baltimore," Abby answered.

"Small world," he remarked, "I work out of the Hoover Building in DC."

"Hoover as in the FBI?" Abby inquired. Mike tipped his head in the affirmative. "No kidding," she replied.

"Make that two," he told the bartender. Their hands rested close together on the bar. So close they were almost touching. The bartender quickly got them their order and set a glass in front of each of them. The couple settled into a comfortable conversation between sips.

"Ever heard of Lockhart, Sinclair, and Jackson?" Abby inquired.

Mike's brow furrowed for a moment as he thought, "I think I've seen their billboards."

"That's the law firm where I work," she explained.

"Oh, so you're just here on vacation too?" Mike questioned hopefully.

She nodded, "I'm a junior partner at the firm."

"Wow, now I know I really am out of my league," he remarked.

They heard a cheer coming from the direction of the pool tables. Lucia had sunk the winning ball. She threw her arms up in the air. Johnny stepped up beside her. He was about to say something until Lucia placed her hand on his bicep. The song playing on the jukebox changed. Lucia grabbed Johnny's hand. "Dance with me," she requested.

"As you wish," he grinned. Johnny allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

Back at the bar Mike's attention returned to the woman beside him. "Wanna get out of here? Maybe hit the beach for a walk?" Mike asked as they finished up their drinks.

"That sounds nice," Abby answered. The bar wasn't that far off of the beach so they wouldn't need to drive. "It looks like Johnny and Lucia can amuse themselves," Abby smirked. Their two friends looked like they were getting along very well. While Mike paid for the drinks she texted Lucia to inform her of where she and Mike were headed. Mike & Abby headed for the exit.

He opened the door for her and they stepped outside. The brisk night air surrounded them very quickly. "It's a little chilly," Mike draped his jacket over her shoulders.

Abby looked up at him through long eyelashes, "Thank you." Buying her a drink, opening the door for her, and now the jacket? Mike was a gentlemen and that made him all the more appealing. He reached for her hand and she let him take it in his larger one. Despite the dim light and the fact that she had just met him, Abby felt very safe with Mike.

Once the couple reached the beach they took their shoes off so they could feel the sand between their toes. Mike & Abby rejoined their hands keeping the footwear in their free ones. They walked up to the edge of the ocean, letting the Pacific lap around their ankles. This time of morning there was hardly a soul on the beach. In sync they walked and talked while the sun slowly began to rise.

"So let me get this straight, you went to both Virginia Tech and Quantico? That is an impressive education," Abby said.

"I coasted- didn't do a lick of work," Mike deadpanned.

"You're a liar," she teased.

"I am," he chuckled. Abby threw her head back laughing. "I guess I'm trying to make up for the nuisance I was as a teenager," Mike said, "Make my Grandfather proud."

"Are you and he close?" she inquired.

"He's the reason I joined the FBI," he admitted.

"So, Agent Mike, what brings you out west?" Abby asked.

"My boss is worried about me burning out," Mike admitted, "He kind of ordered me to take my stored up vacation days- go dip my toe into the Pacific- you know, recharge."

"Sounds like you got the same lecture I did," she giggled, "I've been going nonstop since I was nine- my dad finally took a look at me and said I needed to actually experience life and not just the inside of an office- so I took the summer off and here I am."

"We're a pair of workaholics, huh?" he replied.

Abby stopped in her tracks, but didn't let go of Mike. Mike turned around to face her when he felt her hand tuck him back. "Can I ask you something?" Abby requested. Mike nodded. "When my friend Lucia came up to you back in the bar- what did she say to you?" she brushed away errand strains of her hair that the ocean breeze was picking up.

"She said 'My friend over there, her name is Abby and she's the chilliest chick in this place'," Mike repeated as a smile crept across his face, "'You better get your ass in gear before someone else starts hitting on her'."

Abby chuckled and closed the gap between them. He drank her bright face in as she looked up at him. "I wasn't looking at anyone else," she admitted.

"How are you real, Abby?" His eyelids lowered as he focused on her red painted lips. He clearly wanted to kiss her. Wasting no time Abby tilted her chin higher and leaned in toward Mike. Taking the movement as consent he meet her halfway. Lips found lips joining leisurely. Their connection created a jolt that hit each of them like a live wire. The shoes fell from her hand as she took hold of his face and drew him in for a second, more heated kiss. Mike dropped his shoes, while pulling Abby flush to his body. Breathless they broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers. Mike knew he'd have to take her back to the bar to her friend soon. "Can I see you again?" he requested.

Abby pursed her lips playfully, "I don't know- is there some secret girlfriend I should be worried about?"

Mike laughed. "I don't have a girlfriend- my job keeps me too busy to meet someone," he replied, "What about you? Is there a guy that's going to come out of the woodwork and deck me?"

"My dad can get a bit protective," she quipped, "But I don't think he has ever physically harmed anyone over me yet."

"Does that mean I can get your number?" Mike requested.

"As long as I get yours," Abby replied. They got out their phones and exchanged contact information. She noted it was just bright enough for pictures. "Photo for the contact icon?" Abby held up her phone and batted her eyes at him.

"All right," Mike agreed. He straightened his shirt. Switching her phone camera over to the front facing one, she leaned in and kissed Mike's cheek which made him smile wide. Abby hit the photo button at just that moment and the app let out a click. She brought the phone down and examined the resulting photo. "Awesome on the first try- It's a new record," Abby said before showing it to Mike.

"I like that," he approved, "Can I get one for my mine?"

"Sure," Abby readied herself while Mike pulled up the camera on his phone. Once he had it set up, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. She smiled as the flash went off.

"It's a little fuzzy. One more time?" Mike said. Abby nodded. They reset and he took the pic again. "There- perfect this time," he grinned. Mike angled the screen so she could see the pic.

"Nice," Abby agreed. Just then her phone beeped from her pocket where she had stashed it. Abby got it out and read the message. "Looks like the girls are ready to head back to the condo," she deflated.

"Then we better be heading towards the bar," Mike replied with a little more pep than he felt. At the end of the beach, they wiped off their feet and put their shoes back on. He took her hand once more.

"You finally decided to show up," Johnny teased. He and Lucia were leaning against the hood of the convertible when Mike & Abby came walking up.

"Some of us need some beauty sleep," another one of Abby's friends quipped from the drivers' seat. The blonde smiled at the couple.

"That's my cue," Lucia straightened. Johnny walked her over to the passenger side.

"I had a blast with you tonight," he said.

"Me, too. We'll have to do it again soon," she got in.

"Definitely," Johnny nodded.

"Where are you sitting?" Mike asked Abby.

Abby bit her lip and motioned with her head to the seat behind the driver's. Mike opened the door for her. She slid inside and buckled herself in. He closed the door. Mike held onto the top and craned down to Abby's level. "I'll call you soon," he promised.

"I look forward to it," Abby replied. Mike thought about kissing her, but wasn't sure she'd be comfortable with that in front of her friends. Instead he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Mike tapped the door and Abby's friend started the engine. He stepped back to give the vehicle room.

Johnny came up on his side, "I'll be your wing man anytime." Mike stared after the car wondering exactly how in the world he was going to restrain himself from making that call immediately.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

After some sleep the girls decided to go shopping in an open air market. Abby carried her phone in her pocket instead of in her purse as she normally did. Her gut told her Mike would be calling soon and she didn't want to be fishing for it when the time came. They were inspecting some handbags when her phone finally rang. The picture that came up had her grinning. She answered almost immediately.

"Hi, Georgetown Girl," Mike greeted.

"Hello, Quantico Mike," Abby returned.

"We're a couple of dorks," he snickered.

"At least that means we're smart," she giggled.

"Lucia and Marsha were placing bets on when you'd call," Abby informed him.

He laughed, "Who won?"

"Lucia," she said, "She said you'd call today- Marsha said you'd call tomorrow."

Lucia held out her hand to Marsha, "Pay up."

"Isn't there a three day rule or something," the blonde muttered. Marsha got a couple bills out of her wallet and handed them to Lucia.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mike inquired.

Abby stepped back from her friends. "We're just out shopping," she downplayed it.

"I can call you back," he offered.

"You called to ask me out, let's do that," Abby smirked.

"I was thinking we could do dinner sometime?"

"Did you just say do dinner?"

"I think I did," he admitted.

"In spite of that, I'd love to go out with you," Abby chuckled.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Mike asked.

"I have plans with the girls tomorrow night," she answered.

"Oh," Mike inhaled, "I'm sure you don't want guys crashing your girls' night."

"Guys?" Abby queried.

"I'd bring Johnny," Mike said.

"Well, that would make Lucia happy- got another friend for Marsha?" she played along.

"I only know Johnny out here really- he probably has a friend he could bring though," he deadpaned. Seriously if she said yes, Mike would ask Johnny to find a third guy.

"How about lunch?" Abby offered an alternative.

"Yeah, that works," Mike replied. He actually liked that better. They could stretch the date until he had to drop her off with her friends. "Can I pick you up at that condo or do you want to meet?" he continued.

"Meet up this time," she answered.

"Ok," Mike nodded, "How about the corner of West and Costa, say noon?"

"Any hint to where we're going?" Abby tilted her head,

"Nope," he pressed his lips together.

"Fine," she huffed.

"No googling or mapping it either," Mike directed.

"Oh, all right," Abby play pouted.

"I'll let you get back to shopping," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"See you there," she replied. They both reluctantly hung up.

Abby joined Lucia and Marsha at the next booth. She found them looking through some blouses. "Picking up on the second ring? Way to play hard to get, Sinclair," Lucia teased. Abby rolled her eyes at her friend. There was no need to play games.

Lucia ignored Abby's reaction and went back to shopping. It wasn't long before her eagle eyes spotted something. "Abby, you have to get this," Lucia called. "What?" Abby turned to see her friend pointing out a high neck caged bikini top and matching bottoms in royal blue.

"I packed a couple swimming suits," Abby began to protest.

"Pool swimming suits," Lucia countered. All one pieces in truth. "This is a day at the beach, driving a guy crazy suit." Abby's mind immediately flashed to the man who had just called her. "Come on, live a little- Mike would love it," Lucia said as if reading her thoughts.

Abby reached out and ran her fingers over the fabric of the suit. She bit her bottom lip inspecting the swimming garment further. The saturated hue would certainly pop against her skin.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Marsha quipped.

"Well when, you put it that way," Abby grinned saucily. Yep, she was getting it. Abby picked the suit pieces up in her size and headed over to the person running the booth to pay for them.

* * *

The sun was already halfway through its journey through the sky as Mike arrived at his and Abby's appointed meeting spot a little early. Ok so he was ten minutes early, but who was counting? Mike found shade in the shadow cast by the overhang of the building on the corner. He leaned against the brick side of the structure and waited. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for him. Mike craned around the corner. He wasn't sure which direction Abby would be coming from. With no sign of her, Mike checked his watch. He had to chuckle at himself. Exactly two minutes had passed.

Mike felt a tug that pulled him away from his watch. He lifted his face to see Abby walking down the street toward him. Mike grinned at her happy expression. He pushed himself away from the brick wall to meet her. She reached out to him as they met. Abby threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her in return. Mike brought his face down into Abby's neck and inhaled her perfume, a mix of jasmine and vanilla. She marveled how naturally they fit together. They pulled back but kept a hold of each other. "Hi," Mike licked his lips.

"Hi," she echoed softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat," Abby replied. One of his hands drifted from her elbow to her hand. He took it in his as they turned to head to the restaurant. Their fingers entwined as they followed the sidewalk. "What's for lunch?" she inquired.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise- you'll just have to see," Mike pressed his lips together. They walked on until he stopped them, "Here we are." Mike led her inside.

A hostess greeted the couple, "Table for two?"

He nodded, "Preferably outside." The tables had umbrellas so they wouldn't get too much sun.

She grabbed them a couple of menus, "Right this way."

The hostess brought them to the outdoor seating area and showed them to a metal table set. "Your server will be right with you," she placed the menus on the table and left the couple.

"This is nice," Abby remarked as Mike pulled out her chair. She sat down and he pushed her chair in a comfortable distance from the table. "How did you pick this place?" Abby asked.

"Well," Mike sat in the seat opposite her, "A little bird told me she was rather fond of tacos." She blushed lightly liking how he paid attention to the things she said. "I can't take all the credit I asked Johnny where the best Mexican place was and he highly recommended here," Mike continued, "He said the food is really authentic."

"Cool," Abby replied. She picked up her menu to read it over as did Mike.

Their waiter came out with chips and salsa for them. He asked if he could get them anything to drink. They each ordered a soda. Mike looked to Abby, "Would you like a cheese dip or Guacamole?"

"Guacamole would be nice," Abby replied.

"Can we add that?" Mike asked.

The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his pad, "I will bring your drinks and Guacamole right out."

"So, Lawyer Abby, what type of law does your firm handle?" Mike inquired.

"Well, the firm handles almost every kind of law you can think of," she started, "I tend to-." The waiter returned with their drinks and dip. He began to divvy them out so she paused. They ordered and were quickly left to themselves again. Abby took a sip of her cola.

Mike retrieved a chip and scooped out a little of the Guacamole, "You were saying?"

"Oh, I tend to end up fielding innocence inquires," she said.

He finished eating the chip before speaking. "Kind of like the Innocence Project?"

"On a much, much smaller scale," Abby answered.

"Interesting," Mike remarked.

"A turn off?" she put her glass down.

"No," he shook his head.

"For some people in law enforcement it would be," Abby replied.

"At least you're not a full-fledged defense attorney," Mike made a face.

She laughed. "That would be awkward," Abby scrunched up her nose, "And no it was never an option."

He reached across the table toward Abby. Mike brushed his fingertips delicately against her knuckles. She let go of her drink and slipped her hand into his. "I understand the system isn't perfect- checks and balances are needed," he said.

"This kind of reminds me of my parents actually," Abby smirked.

"How so?" Mike leaned forward.

"My dad is a malpractice attorney and my mom is a surgeon," she answered.

"Now that is a pair," he remarked.

"They met when my mom was being sued," Abby added.

"He wasn't the attorney for the people suing her was he?" Mike chuckled.

"No, he represented her," she replied with a grin.

"Can I assume that he won the case then?" he pursed his lips.

Abby nodded profusely, "My mom only agreed to go out with him because he won the case."

"I am grateful he did," Mike smiled.

"I know you probably can't talk much about your work, but is there anything you can tell me?" she questioned.

"I am in the counter-terrorism division," Mike answered.

"Wow, high profile stuff," Abby interjected.

"I'm working toward making director one day," he continued.

"Now that is an impressive goal," she said. Abby could certainly appreciate his ambition.

They were still holding hands over the table when the waiter came back. "Your mahi mahi tacos," he placed Abby's plate in front of her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"And steak," the waiter set Mike's tacos. "Is everything all right?"

Mike checked with Abby. When she nodded he turned to the waiter. "Yes, thanks," Mike said.

"Enjoy," the waiter tipped his head. He went to tend to his other tables.

"Looks great," Abby picked up one of her tacos, "Tastes good too."

"If you're still hungry after this I was hoping you might like to grab some desert- there's a cupcake shop a couple blocks down," Mike offered.

"Sounds wonderful," Abby agreed.

* * *

Mike pushed open the door triggering a bell to ring. The baker heard the alert and stepped forward. "Hello, welcome to Cali Cakes," the perky woman greeted.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"You're the man that called yesterday?" she thought she recognized his voice and the name.

"Yes," Mike replied, "This is Abby."

"I'm Eva," the baker introduced herself.

"Everything is set up in the back."

"What's going on?" Abby whispered.

"Another surprise," Mike smiled. Eva led them to a back room that had a table set up with piping bags, frostings, and other toppings.

"You get to pick a dozen to decorate and take with you," Eva began.

"A dozen?" Abby questioned.

Eva nodded. "I often recommend couples decorate one for each other as well," she added.

"I thought you could take a few back to the girls," Mike said.

"Figures, you're just trying to butter up my friends," she snorted.

"Maybe I am- it never hurts to get on the friends' good sides," he smirked.

"You have to take a few back for Johnny," Abby insisted.

"I do owe him a thank you," Mike agreed.

"So what do we have to choose from?" he asked.

"We have about thirty different cake flavors," Eva said, "There is our Swiss Miss…"

"A hot chocolate cupcake?" Abby guessed. Her mouth was watering at the thought.

Eva nodded, "My favorite." She began to list the rest. "Our current best seller is the shortcake," Eva revealed.

"That actually sounds good," Mike said.

"It has a strawberry filling and we have strawberry frosting," Eva offered.

Mike & Abby selected their cupcake flavors. Eva then explain how the different pieces of equipment work and all the toppings they had to use.

The couple got to work. Neither spoke. No words were needed. They enjoyed smirking at each other and working side by side.

After they got into a rhythm a truck pulled in the back to make a delivery. It honked its loud horn. Abby startled back. Her hands flew up while squeezing the bag. Frosting squired out the tip and hit Mike square on the face. Abby covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry," she gasped.

"It's ok," he chuckled and began to wipe off his face with his hand."

Eva got them a washcloth, "It happens more often than you think." She went to go check on the delivery.

"Here," Abby set the frosting aside and took up the wash cloth, "Let me help." They locked eyes as she started to clean off the buttercream. Mike smiled at her.

"There we go," Abby said, not pulling her eyes away from his, "Better?"

"Yeah," Mike replied.

They lingered there happily for several minutes. He blew out a breath. "We probably should get back to decorating," he said.

"Right," Abby replied, turning back to the cupcakes.

They finished the ones to take home and put them in two boxes. Next Mike & Abby started on the ones for each other. They set up on opposite ends to of the table and turned their backs to each other. "No peeking," Abby instructed.

"That goes for you too," Mike rejoined. He remembered her reaction to the thought of the Swiss Miss cupcake so he opted for one of those while she choose the shortcake for him. Mike piped on a whipped cream frosting then lightly dusted it with cocoa powder. He delicately placed a molded chocolate heart on top to complete the look. Instead of the strawberry frosting Abby went for the same lighter kind that Mike was using. She drizzled a strawberry sauce over it for a finishing touch.

Mike waited for a minute, "Ready?"

"On the count of three," Abby answered. They counted down then turned. He presented his creation to her with wide hope filled eyes and a soft smile. "Oh," she said accepting the cupcake, "Very pretty." Abby lost herself in his ocean blue orbs. Mike swayed closer. She lifted the other one she was holding, "For you."

"Thank you very much," he smiled. Returning the expression, Abby swayed forward. They kissed sweetly. After parting the two exchange one more happy glance before digging into their cupcakes. "Cheers."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Abby left Lucia in the parking lot and headed into the bar. She spotted Mike waiting at the bar as he took a swig of his beer. He faced the other direction so he couldn't see her. Abby smirked. She decided she'd have a little fun with him. Unbeknownst to her Mike didn't have to see her to know that she was there. Every cell in his body became instantly alert. It seemed the fibers of his being came alive around Abby. Her shoes clicked as she came up behind him. Abby covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who," she purred.

She felt him smile. "Hmmm," he began to play along, "Let's see… You have lovely feminine hands- from this angle you could be around five and a half feet tall, but I heard heels so I'd say more about five foot four." Abby held in an impressed noise. She hadn't told him her height and except from their walk on the beach the first night, she had mostly worn heels around him. He sniffed the air, "I know that perfume." Mike smirked. "Is this the brunette who jumped in the Mulholland fountain with me?" he continued.

"We tossed pennies in and then made out at the fountain," Abby released him, laughing, "You're good."

"It's my training- when you're an agent details are key," Mike wrapped his arms around her. Abby joined her hands behind his neck.

"Interesting," she replied. He dipped in and kissed her.

After they parted, Mike looked around for Lucia. "We caught Johnny out at your car," Abby began explaining.

"Yeah, he said he left something in the jeep," Mike replied.

"Lucia stuck behind to help him," she said, "They should be in any moment now."

"How are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm good; not much has changed since yesterday," Abby laughed. These past couple of weeks the two had been keeping in steady contact. They talked rather frequently if they weren't out doing something together.

Not a few seconds later Johnny & Lucia came in arm in arm. "Did you find it?" Mike inquired.

"Right here," Johnny lifted his cell phone. He and Lucia joined Mike & Abby at the bar ready to start their double date. The couples ordered their drinks. Mike kept an arm around Abby as the couples made their way to a free table.

They passed a small stage in the front part of the room. A trio of clearly amateur singers were entertaining the crowd with a very hammy rendition of Uptown Funk.

The guys helped the ladies with their chairs. "You didn't tell me this place had karaoke," Mike made a face.

"I forgot what night they had it on," Johnny said as they sat.

"You got something against karaoke?" Lucia asked.

Mike shook his head, "I don't mind listening to it- just not real big on performing."

"You mean I'm not going to get to watch you on that stage?" Abby raised an eyebrow in playful challenge.

Mike gave her a partially pained smile. "I don't have a singing voice," he declined.

"He's right. You should hear this guy in the shower- he sounds like a dying whale," Johnny quipped.

"Ha, ha," Mike shot back humorlessly.

"Can't be as bad as some of these yahoos," Lucia offered. One out of the three up there couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but she was still was having fun.

"Have you ever tried singing in public?" Abby questioned.

"Johnny tired to push me on a karaoke stage once," Mike admitted.

"He agreed then chickened out," Johnny finished the story.

"It's never too late to try again," Abby stroked Mike's hand with her thumb. Mike had heard the term puppy dog eyes. He wasn't sure that did this justice. Whatever you wanted to call it her eyes where pleading with him and Mike was melting. She certainly knew the right look to get what she wanted. "Come on," she urged, "I'll duet with you."

How could he said no to that? "Alright," Mike conceded, "I'll humiliate myself if it'll make you happy."

"You better get him out there before he changes his mind," Lucia nudged.

"Let me get a few drinks in," Mike chuckled. Abby let him get though the one he had before standing.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Now," she nodded. He stood and grabbed hold of her hand. She tugged him over to the table to register. He wrote their names on a list. Abby looked through the song selection cards.

"You know this song?" she showed him the card.

"I think I can fumble through the chorus," Mike replied.

"Cool, you can be my hook man," Abby said. They handed the card to the person coordinating the karaoke then waited for their turn. A guy handed them their mic when it was time. Mike swallowed. "Trust me," Abby squeezed his hand. He nodded. They got up on the stage.

The music queued up. At the right beat in the music Abby started them out, " _Can you feel it? Now it's coming back- we can steal it_." Mike bobbed along to the song nervously smiling. " _If we bridge this gap_ ," she continued. Abby caught Mike's eyes, " _I can see you through the curtains of the waterfall_." She ended the last word on a short precise note.

" _When I lost it, yeah, you held my hand_ ," Abby grabbed Mike's hand, " _But I tossed it- Didn't understand_." They swayed together. " _You were waiting as I dove into the waterfall_."

"So say Geronimo!" Mike began his part. Well he might have been a little pitchy it was a far cry from what Johnny had described.

"Say Geronimo!" Abby echoed. They alternated saying the phrase the appropriate number of times.

They joined together to sing the next line, " _Can you feeeeeeeel my love?_ " Their voices blended beautifully.

"Bombs away," Abby chanted, "Bombs away- Bombs away."

"Can you feeeeeeeel my love?" their voices came together once more to end the chorus.

They finished the song to a mild applause and began to walk off stage. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Abby asked Mike as she handed off her mic.

"It went better than I expected," he quipped, "At least they didn't throw rotten tomatoes at us."

"You are such a brat!" she play smacked his arm.

Mike laughed. "It was actually pretty fun," he admitted, "You have a nice voice."

"You're not so bad yourself- you just haven't practiced," Abby replied.

"Guilty," Mike conceded, "I was always more focused on skills that would help me in my job." Singing wasn't very high on the list. She nodded her understanding. Abby knew that kind of intensive ambition.

They got back to the table as a waiter sat a trio of fried appetizers down for the group.

Abby retrieve a mozzarella stick and ate a bite.

As they ate, out of habit Mike stole glances around the bar. While the majority of his attention stayed on Abby, like it should, he had been very strictly taught to be aware of his surroundings. Busy places made the now habit a bit more noticeable.

Across the bar, behind the pool table Mike saw a section set up for pub type games. Tonight people were taking advantage of the dart board. Abby noticed Mike's ocean eyes light up when he saw people playing. "That's my jam," he motioned to the dart game.

"Looks like fun- how long have you played darts?" she inquired.

"I want to say since early teens or so," Mike answered. It really had been a while since he started.

"Tell me you got rid of the tired old thing you hung on your dorm room door," Johnny chimed in.

"You're kidding, right? My grandfather gave me that thing- it goes I go," Mike rejoined.

"It was already so worn out- how is it even usable anymore?" Johnny frowned.

"Oh, I have a new one I play on- hangs on the pantry door now," Mike drank a swallow of his beer, "Ole Faithful is framed over my bed."

"There you go being all sentimental," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I think it's sweet," Abby smiled. Family was important to her too.

"Anyone up for a couple rounds?" Mike asked hopefully. It looked like the current group playing was beginning to wrap up their game.

"I don't see why not," Abby replied.

"Could be fun," Lucia looked to Johnny. Her date nodded though he hadn't thrown a dart in a couple of years.

They finished with their foods as the other group cleared out of the dart playing area. Grabbing a couple more drinks the couples headed over to the dart board. Mike found the darts first, "Are we playing couples teams?"

"It's only fair," Johnny answered. He didn't care about winning as long has he got Lucia on his team.

"Warm up throws?" Mike suggested. They all agreed.

Abby batted her eyelashes at Mike, "Got any pointers for us beginners?"

He gave her a dart. They faced the board. Mike lifted her arm and re-positioned her fingers on the projectile. He locked eyes with Abby, "All you really need to do well in this game is a steady gaze and steady hands."

"Got it," she replied. Reluctantly breaking eye contact with Mike, Abby focused on the board. He let go. She took a breath and steadied her hand. Abby threw the dart. It hit and stuck in the black twenty section of the inner ring.

Mike pumped his fist. "Triple points, very nice," he praised, "You're a natural, Abs."

Abby laid a hand on Mike's chest. "Thank you, Baby," she kissed him.

"Looks like we're in trouble," Johnny jested to Lucia.

"I think we can take 'em," Lucia held her head high. She could do anything she set her mind to.

"I'd call that beginners luck- besides I wouldn't count anyone out," Abby backed her up, "Lucia is a quick study and not to mention a game shark."

"All very true," Lucia bobbed her head in agreement.

Mike gave the darts to Johnny. Johnny offered one to Lucia, "Ladies first."

Lucia kept her arms at her side, but pursed her lips, "I wanna watch your moves- see if I can learn something."

"Alright," Johnny agreed with a smirk. Abby got her dart then got out of the way. Johnny got in his stance in place. Lucia bit her bottom lip. The man was hot. She watched Johnny's muscles flex as he let the dart fly. Lucia sipped on her drink to cool herself off. Johnny grinned. "Not bad for Mr. Rusty," he remarked. Johnny went to the board and retrieved the projectile from where it landed in the doubles ring.

He came back to Lucia. Johnny liked the way her eyes darkened slightly as he approached. At least his feelings of attraction were being reciprocated. He gave her a dart. Lucia mirrored Johnny's stance and confidently threw the dart. It hit just a fourth of an inch under Abby's first shot. Johnny whistled. Lucia winked at him. He enjoyed the view as she went up and pulled her dart out. "Your turn, Mr. Expert," Lucia called.

"I don't think that'll be-," Mike began.

"Just take it, Mikey," Johnny cut him off.

Mike found the mark on the floor. His eyes on the target he raised the dart in his hand. Just as he was about to fire Abby came up beside him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Have I ever told you, you have a cute butt?" Her breath hot on his skin, Mike followed through with his shot. The dart met it's target exactly where he aimed it. Bullseye! A cheer went up from the group.

Mike angled back to Abby. His lips puckered up for a kiss. She happily obliged. "Hmm," he moaned, "You know I think we should kiss every time one of us gets a bullseye."

"You're planning to get bullseyes all night aren't you?" Abby teased.

"Yes, yes, am I," he answered.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Abby inhaled sharply. In her bed she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Her head was still cloudy from sleep. Abby sat up fully and stretched her arms over her head. A smile crept onto her face when she remembered the plans for that day. The beach, Mike and her- it sounded like heaven. Throwing off the blanket, Abby got up. She headed for the shower so she could completely wake up. She grabbed her robe on the way out of the door.

Twenty minutes later she returned drying her chestnut locks. Abby search through the top dresser drawer. She found the bikini she bought after Mike asked her on their first date. Today was the day. Abby whipped it out. She changed into the swimming garment then added a pair of jean shorts over the bottoms. A vest topped off the look.

Abby met the girls downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast. Lucia loaded up with ingredients for omelets from the fridge. "Hey, Chica," she said.

"Good morning, Abby beamed.

Marsha groaned, "When is that coffee going to be ready?" Those two were way too awake to handle before she had her caffeine fix.

"Check the machine," Lucia replied.

Marsha stumbled to the pot and poured herself a mug.

Abby helped Lucia cook their meal, then the ladies settled around the small eat in table to dig in.

"Are you still coming to the bonfire tonight?" Marsha asked.

Lucia nodded.

"Mike and I will be there," Abby confirmed. She washed the last bite of omelet down with some juice.

The doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil," Marsha replied.

Lucia snickered. "Your boyfriend's here."

"We'll handle the dishes," Marsha said.

Abby stood and went to answer the door. Mike waited on the other side happily humming to himself. Abby swung the door open. One look at her in the outfit knocked the wind out of Mike. His jaw dropped slightly. He found no words.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Mike replied breathlessly as the corner of his lips turned up into a smile.

"Would you like to come in?" Abby stepped aside to give him the entry space.

"Thanks," he bobbed his head. Mike had been there before, but still waited to be asked inside the condo. He joined her. She closed the door behind him. "I like your style," Mike remarked. He raised his eyebrows appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"I hope I'm not too early," Mike said.

"Oh, no you're good- we were just finished with breakfast," she replied. Abby gave him a good once over. He looked ready for the beach as well. "Have you eaten anything yet?" she asked.

"I had pancakes and sausage at the house," Mike answered.

Abby found her sandals and slipped them on. "Ok, just let me get the towels and blankets and we'll be ready to go," she said. The aforementioned items were stacked neatly on top of the back of the couch, only a few more steps in.

Abby headed for them. Mike followed. "Here, allow me," he requested. Abby grabbed her purse and slipped the strap over her shoulder as Mike loaded up one of his arms.

He reached for her with his free hand. Abby gladly took it. "We're heading out, Ladies," she called out to her friends.

"Have fun!" Lucia replied.

"See you tonight," Marsha added.

* * *

Abby laid her head on Mike's shoulder as he drove. She sighed contently. Being so close to him just felt right. He struggled to keep his eyes on the road. The woman next to him was completely gorgeous and kind. The more he learned about her the deeper he fell in love. Mike couldn't quite believe his luck. The couple rode in comfortable silence. They had chosen a beach that was about an hours drive from where they were staying, but it seem it only took them moments to get there.

After parking the car Mike got out and rounded the hood. He opened Abby's door. She stood and began to get out. He took her by the waist and lifted her off of her feet. Abby laughed as Mike brought her down to him.

"What's up first?" he asked not letting go of her.

"Well, there's a Ferris Wheel around here somewhere," she replied, "Or a cove that supposedly is great for photo ops."

"Photo ops, huh?" Mike chuckled.

"And sea lion watching from what I gather- which do you want to do?" Abby inquired.

"How about a ride first," he said.

"The Ferris Wheel should just be down a ways," Abby turned and looked in the general direction.

"From the map we looked at, I think it's right off the beach," Mike said. He retrieved their basket from the backseat of the jeep.

Mike offered her his arm. Abby slid hers through it, "You have a photographic memory?"

"Not with everything, but I'm good with maps and blueprints," he answered.

It was a walk to the Ferris Wheel, but neither of them minded. Mike paid for their tickets then they waited in line.

Abby looked up at the ride. "This is huge," she remarked.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" he teased.

"No," Abby protested, "I just didn't expect it that's all." She glanced at the ground.

"On the off chance you do get scared just grab me, ok?" Mike nudged. Abby smiled at him. They moved forward in the queue. Pretty soon it was their turn.

They sat in their seat. A bar lowered to secure them. "Ready?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Abby nodded.

They started on their way. She squeezed his hand to steady herself at the initial movement. The ride was fairly smooth. Their field of view grew the higher the wheel went. "Oh my," Abby gasped once they reached the top. They could see the ocean for miles and miles. She had to catch her breath. "Now this is a killer view," she stated.

His gazed drifted from the ocean to Abby and the awe on her face. "Yeah, it's pretty spectacular," Mike said, though she didn't catch the double meaning.

She pivoted towards him. "Feeling brave?" Abby got her phone out.

"Another pic," he rolled his eyes playfully.

"As hot as you are can you blame a woman?" she rejoined.

Abby scooted just a little closer to Mike. She set the camera on a timer and held it out. Mike leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The camera clicked just in time to capture the kiss.

* * *

On their way back from photos at the cove Mike & Abby began scoping out the stands and restaurants. They collected food from several different venders. Their mission now was to sample as much of the seaside cuisine as possible. They found an empty spot and spread out their blanket. Mike lounged on one side. Abby knelt on the blanket. "Let's see," she opened the basket and began to remove the food containers and set them out, "We have crab egg rolls, broccoli slaw, chili cheese fries and a couple paninis- don't ask me what kind."

Abby slid the fries over to Mike. "How did you know?" he grinned. Using a few fries, he scooped up a bunch of the toppings. "You're going to help me eat the rest of this stuff right?" she pursed her lips.

"Maybe," he continued to chow down on his fries.

Abby shook her head. She snatched an egg roll out of its paper wrapper. Abby ate the top off. "Mmm," she ate a second bite, "You've got to try this." Abby held it out. Mike craned down and took a bite.

"That is good," Mike pronounced. He dug into the slaw. After having a taste or two Mike offered a forkful to Abby. She opened her mouth. He lifted the food in. Her eyes sparkled at him as she chewed. They continued their meal in this playful, sharing manner, ending with bottles of water.

The ocean shined blue and inviting. "Stomach settled enough for a swim?" Abby asked.

"Race you!" Mike grinned. He tossed his shoes, over shirt and tank top onto the blanket. Abby added her extra clothes to the pile.

He was already half way to the water. "Wait!" she called after him. Mike stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked to her. Abby raced to him. She stopped herself by grabbing onto Mike. Her hands rested on his bare chest. "Let's go together," Abby entreated.

Mike smiled. He drew a finger up her arm until it reached her hand. She offered him her palm. Mike wrapped her hand in his larger one, "On the count of three?"

Abby tipped her head in agreement. They counted down. "One… Two… Three." On cue the couple ran into the waves together.

They waded out far even so the water came to their waists. They let go, but stayed next to each other for a spell. Abby gradually gained speed. "You're serious about this, huh?" Mike said.

"Come and get me!" she threw the challenge over her shoulder.

Thus motivated he raced after her. With some effort Mike caught her. He brought them to their backs so they would float.

"Nice job, Abby conceded. He let go of her. Mike swam a bit further out. He showed off, slashing around as she laughed. They swam until their legs tired out then headed for shore.

Mike handed Abby her towel then reached for the second one. They whipped down. Abby dug some sunscreen out of her purse. Time to reapply after horseplay in the water. "Could you help me with my back?" she asked, "I'll help you with yours."

"Sure," Mike answered. Abby gathered her hair and brought it to her front. She held it next to her neck. He squeezed out a quarter size blot of the sunscreen from the tube -time to reapply. Abby straightened. Mike separated into two equal parts in this fingers. Starting on her shoulders he worked it down her back. The action made Mike wish they were in a more private space. When it was Mike's turn Abby took her time rubbing the sunscreen into his muscled back. He was very toned which she could really appreciate. It felt like a real massage to him.

"You having fun, Abs?" Mike laughed.

"That should be your nickname," she replied.

"It has nothing to do with my name," Mike countered.

"You're the one with the six pack," Abby pointed out.

They fell down to the blanket laughing. Laying there, the couple let the sun dry their suits as they watched high fluffy clouds. They seemed to be in their own world. Mike turned his head to look at her. Abby sensed his eyes on her. She mirrored his moment. The two locked eyes. They laid their contentedly until Abby reached for her phone, "I've got to get a selfie of this."

"Go for it," he said.

She went to the camera on her phone, but it came up with an alert instead of letting her take a pic. "My SD card and internal memory are full," she frowned, "Guess I'll have to transfer some photos over to my laptop when I get back so I have room for new memories."

"Yeah, got to get in as many as possible before you go back east," Mike agreed. His expression grew serious. Abby didn't know what to make of that. The change felt rather abrupt considering the subject matter. She really had been doing most of the talking today she noticed, but things still seemed to be going well. Was there something she had missed?

"I guess so," Abby said.

"Are you excited to get back to your life?" he asked.

She sat upright, "What are you doing?"

He pushed himself up, "What do you mean?"

"Talking about us in past tense- asking about me going home," Abby hugged her knees, "You don't have to drop hints. If you want to break up with me just tell me."

"I'm not breaking up with you," Mike said.

"I get it summer is coming to an end, we haven't really defined our relationship and you might not see a future for us after we go home," she began to ramble.

Mike scooted closer to her. "Hey, I'm not breaking up with you- we're both going back to the same city aren't we?" Abby's face brightened. "So, thank you as nice as it was for you to give me a free pass-," he continued.

"You're very welcome for that," she interjected.

"I'm falling pretty hard for you," Mike admitted, "Summer ending doesn't mean we have too- I want to build on this when _we_ get back home."

She looked at him adoringly. "Me too," Abby confirmed. He leaned towards her with lowering eyelids. She meet him part way for the kiss. Abby swung her legs over and straddled him. Things might have gone slightly further if the noise of other beach goers hadn't broken their little bubble. Abby jumped back. She was completely pink head to toe. Mike smirked.

"Can I call you my girlfriend now?" he inquired.

"After that I think we can safely say we're in the boyfriend\girlfriend territory," Abby chuckled.

"I'm sorry about earlier, that didn't come out the way I meant to lead into this conversation," he apologized.

"You get points for trying," Abby replied.

"It sounded much smoother in my head," Mike added.

"I could have been much less jumpy," she said, "I think I've fallen pretty deep for you too." Mike tucked her under his arm and kissed her temple.

* * *

Night descended on the lovebirds. As promised they returned to attend the bonfire, but decided to call it a night a little early. Up in the hallway outside the condo, Mike put his hands on his hips so not to touch Abby. He didn't want her to think he was expecting anything from her. Now she wore his button down over shirt. He had given it to her to keep her warm in the cooling temperatures. Something primal, possessive buried deep inside him enjoyed seeing Abby in his clothes.

Abby turned the key in the lock then pulled down the handle. "Would you like some coffee? I can brew a fresh pot," she offered.

"You don't have to use caffeine to lure me inside," Mike smirked.

"Would you stay if I asked you too?" Abby inquired.

He locked eyes with her. Mike leaned into her personal space, "Do you want me to stay?"

Abby and pulled him into a hungry kiss. The air around them sizzled at the heat they generated. Mike's hands went instinctively to her waist. He pulled their bodies flush together. They backed blindly into the condo as the kiss built. Abby pressed Mike back against the door. The jolt of it closing jarred them just enough to make them break for air.

"Where's your room?" Mike panted. "Upstairs on the left," she answered chest still heaving. He dipped down capturing her lips to reignite the kiss. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging in an attempt to climb him. His hands came down to grab her hips and helped her up. She latched her legs around his waist. He braced her with one arm as he carried her up the stairs. The two found her room and quickly went inside locking the door behind them.


	5. Part Five

**AN: Here we come to the end of this little number. Thanks for the follows and especially the reviews I really appreciate the feedback. I've got Revival coming up next. I have it started, but I can't promise it'll be ready before sometime in August. Hope you enjoy the update. :)**

Part Five

Mike's last night in California had come upon them faster than either were prepared for. He and Abby decided to dress up and go somewhere nice to make the most of the occasion. Candles and string lights lit the courtyard where they were eating.

"Have I told you how wonderful you look?" Mike refilled her wine glass.

"I guess I picked the right outfit," Abby smirked. She choose a black dress with a low V-neck. The fabric hugged her curves in all the right places. Mike could barely tear his eyes away from Abby except to send 'back off' glares to any other man who looked a little too long at her. "I like that color on you," she added. He wore a powder blue dress shirt under a light grey blazer.

Mike swirled the wine in his glass. "How's the linguine?" he inquired.

"It's good," Abby replied with a faltering smile. Mike set his glass down. He reached across the table top and squeezed her hand.

"I'm catching a case first thing when I get home," he predicted, "The moment my key hits the ignition my boss is going to call."

"You sound pretty excited about that," she noted.

"I love my job," Mike replied, "Don't you miss working?"

"A part of me does," Abby nodded.

"Do you and the girls have any plans?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Lucia wants to go caving one day so I guess we will be doing that."

"That will keep you cool," Mike said. It still got pretty warm during the day.

"I'm sure it'll be interesting," Abby cast her gaze down at her plate.

"What is it?" he dipped down to catch her eyes.

"You're leaving in the morning," she said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice or I would wait," he replied.

"I keep feeling like I should be going with you," Abby admitted.

"As much as I would love that, I'm out of vacation days so I can't extend and it seems a little silly to cut your trip short or for either of us to spend the couple hundred for the ticket change fee," Mike shook his head.

"The logical part of me knows that it's only a week," she said.

"You should have fun with the girls," he encouraged.

"I will do my best," Abby replied. Lucia and Marsha would never let her mope around for their last week of vacation. Once she got back into the groove she'd be fine. "I swear I am not usually this clingy," Abby took a sip of her wine. She was kicking herself for saying anything.

"You're not clingy," Mike asserted. In fact he spent almost the whole day with Johnny doing guy stuff. Abby didn't call or text once. Mike had yet to hear a complaint about it. She never broke off plans with the girls to run off with him either. "I'm a bit bummed to leave without you," he admitted.

"We can make it a week," she pronounced, the words coming out more confidently than she felt them, "We're adults."

"Scary, huh?" Mike play shuttered.

"In practice, no," Abby answered.

"I'm going to meet you at the airport when you come in," Mike promised. She smiled as he repeated their plan. Her parents where still coming for back up just in case he couldn't take her home. Mike would no doubt have to wrestle himself away from a case, but he'd be damned if he'd miss her.

"I have something for you," Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box.

He handed it over to Abby. "You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"I wanted to," he replied, "Go on- open it."

Abby snapped the velvet box open. It held a silver charm bracelet. There were only two charms just yet- one in the shape of California and the second a cupcake for their first official date. "Oh, Mike, I love it," she cooed.

"It's kind of bare, but I figure we can fill it up with more memories," he shifted as close as he could still sitting down.

Abby got the bracelet out of the box. She held it out and lifted up her wrist. "Help me put it on?" Abby requested. Mike nodded. He took the bracelet and wrapped it around Abby's wrist before securing the clasp. Abby examined it against her skin. It fit very comfortably. "Thank you," she said.

From the open door, the music the band was playing inside the restaurant floated outside to them. Mike placed his glass back on the table. He stood and went over to her. Mike bowed slightly, offering her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"There's no dance floor," Abby pointed out.

"We'll make one," he replied. Mike didn't care if anyone objected. There weren't very many other patrons dining out in the courtyard anyway.

Abby slipped her hand in his. Mike pulled her up into his arms. He held her by the waist. Her hands joined behind his neck. Cheek to cheek they swayed in the space between four other tables.

The song had no words so Mike began to whisper to Abby, "If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do..."

"What?" she threw her head back grinning, "Are you seriously quoting Jim Croce?"

Mike wriggled his eyebrows. He continued in time with the music, "Is to save every day 'til eternity passes away just to spend them with you."

Abby laughed, "You can be so corny."

"Is it corny if it's the truth?" Mike questioned. He brought his lips to hers for a sweet, thorough kiss.

After they parted, she laid her head on his chest. "I wish this night would never end," Abby sighed.

* * *

"I'm talking the good stuff- not that McDonalds crap," Reeves said.

"You got it- your regular stuff, from your regular shop," Mike agreed.

"Fine, I'll cover you," Reeves huffed, "Still don't see what's got you racing out of here in such a hurry."

"I showed you the pics- Abby is flying back in tonight," Mike repeated some parts of earlier conversations grabbing his suit jacket.

"Whatever- those could be with an actress you hired, California is full of 'em, I'm believing nothing until I see this alleged 'girlfriend' of yours in person," Reeves replied.

"We'll have to do a double date with you and your 'fiancée' then," Mike threw over his shoulder.

"You've met Alexis!" Reeves rejoined. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the monitor at his station. Teasing his partner was just too easy sometimes.

Mike ran out to his car. Out on the road he cursed the DC traffic under his breath. Mike hoped he had left in time to deal with riding bumper to bumper. After what seemed an hour long test of his patience, Mike pulled into one of the airport's parking garages. He got the ticket for his car and the gate opened. Mike whipped his car in the first available spot. He quickly shut off the engine. Mike jumped out of the vehicle. Barely taking time to clink the button on his key fob to secure his car he raced off to the terminal.

Mike got to the arrival gate out of breath. He just barely made it. In the sea of people that began to emerge there was only one face he wanted to see.

Butterflies fluttered in Abby's stomach as she walked off the plane. Lucia and Marsha were chatting away. Abby was vaguely aware that they were speaking. She couldn't keep her head in the conversation. It had only been a week since they had seen each other and they talked on the phone every day. Still it felt like a lifetime that they had been separated. Her footsteps quickened as she went down the hallway. Abby walked out of the gate with searching eyes. His found her first.

"Abby!" Mike called to her. Like a magnet his voice drew her eyes to him. Their gazes instantly locked. In that moment the whole world froze. Abby's face lit up. He threw his arms opened wide.

Her carry-on bag slipped from her shoulder. It caught in her elbow momentarily before falling the rest of the way to the floor. Without bothering to pick it up she ran into his embrace. He buried his face in her neck and lifted her off her feet. They stood there holding each other until their hearts beat in time with each other.

Marsha and Lucia could see they weren't needed and beat a retreat to the baggage claim. The couple was deep in their own little bubble so neither noted the friends' absence. They even didn't notice the older brunette who was there to pick up Abby approach them.

"Welcome home, Abby," Chloe greeted.

Mike loosened his grip, setting Abby on her feet. "Hi, Mom," Abby pulled back. She leaned out to give Chloe a quick hug. Abby returned to her place beside Mike. He put an arm around her waist. She reciprocated the gesture.

Chloe took in the well-groomed man in the three piece suit that had her daughter tucked into his side. At first glance he was very impressive. Abby seemly inherited her mother's taste in good looking men.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Mike," Abby began the introductions, "Mike, this is my mom."

With an easy smile Mike reached out his free hand to Chloe, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she shook his hand, "So you're _the_ Mike."

"Uh oh, you've been talking about me," he teased.

"Good things," Abby assured him.

"You must be something special- I don't believe my daughter has ever gushed over a guy before," Chloe revealed. Heat rose in Abby's cheeks. She knew they were turning red.

"She speaks of you and her dad very affectionately as well," Mike replied, "Would you prefer Doctor or Mrs.?"

"I answer to Dr. Wallace or Mrs. Sinclair, but Chloe works too," Abby's mother smiled.

Mike took the last part of her sentence as his cue. "Alright, Chloe," he replied, "I hope you'll forgive my clothes, I didn't have time to change- I had to run here from work." The badge on his hip showed.

"Abby said you worked at the FBI," Chloe replied.

"Where is Dad?" Abby asked. Her parents planned to pick Abby up together.

"Brennan is stuck with a client- he'll met up with us later," Chloe answered.

"Where are the girls?" Chloe looked around for them, "I thought you were flying back with them."

"I did- they abandoned me I guess," Abby shrugged. Toward the end of the plane ride she had heard them whispering about giving Mike and her some alone time. They already knew they were all taking separate cars.

"Do you have the time to join us for dinner, Mike?" Chloe asked.

"I have my partner covering for me for a couple hours," he checked his watch, "Make that another hour and a half."

"Well, that's nice of him," Chloe replied.

"I'm picking up his coffee tab for the next two weeks," Mike replied.

Abby hissed, "That can get expensive."

"Believe me it's a bargain," Mike smiled down at her, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"We should be able to find a pizza place in route back to your office," Chloe offered.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed. It would give him a little more time to spend with Abby and her mom.

"I'm in," Abby agreed.

"Why don't we get your luggage?" Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, we better get on it," Abby nodded.

"Don't forget your bag," Chloe said.

"Right," Mike said. He began to scan the floor for Abby's bag. Chloe headed towards the baggage claim leaving the couple alone to retrieve the nearly overlooked piece of luggage.

"Here we are," Mike walked over to where Abby had dropped her bag. "You think one of these weekends you'll be free for a double date?" he asked.

"Of course? With who?" she questioned.

"I'm going to have to show you off- my partner thinks I have an imaginary girlfriend," Mike shook his head as he picked up Abby's carry-on. He took her hand. Their fingers entwined while they made their way through the bustling terminal.

"I missed you," Mike said.

"Me too," Abby replied. It was good to be home.


End file.
